Moments throughout Time: Collection of Oneshots
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Third one-shot: After Bakura saved Ryou from Yami in the duel, Ryou is wondering why exactly his yami, who he assumed hated him, would risk his life for him. Tendershipping. Second one-shot: Puppyshipping. First one-shot: Puzzleshipping. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Puzzleshipping Make Up

Alice: new one-shot! With Watertreker568.

Emily: Read her stories! They are amazing!

Océane: shut up! They're horrible and don't deserved to be read! (starts crying)

Alice: Yeah, she's insecure. Anyways, here's the story! Er… well, collection of one-shots.

* * *

Title: Moments throughout Time

Summary: Thoughts of the characters in certain moments of the anime.

Pairings: Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, chaseshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping, stepshipping, Mai x Anzu, and I think that's it.

* * *

This one-shot:

Title: Make Up?

Summary: After Yami nearly kills Kaiba, who threatened suicide during their duel, Yugi doesn't know which one he's scared of more: the game or his other self. Well, Yami might just have something to say about that.

Pairings: Puzzleshipping

* * *

Make Up

Yami nearly killed Kaiba. Yami nearly killed Kaiba. His other self nearly killed someone! Yugi hissed in frustration, tears at the brink of his eyes. He stopped Yami just in time but that didn't change what he was about to do, what he would have done. _It was for you, Yugi. It was for your grandfather._

"Shut up," Yugi whispered, his eyes tightly closed as tears slowly fell. "You nearly killed him."

Silence followed.

_Do you love him?_

His eyes opened in surprise as he turned around but no one was there. He was in the darkness of his mind, waiting for his other half to appear. He could hear him, but he couldn't see him. Yugi stared at the darkness in wonder, thinking about what he was just asked. "No… you're wrong… I don't…"

_Then why did you stop me?_

Sadness overflowed him from the other side of the link. Yet, it wasn't the sadness of how he didn't get to murder rather than the reason he was stopped. For odd reasons, Yugi knew Yami felt sorry for what happened. That's when he felt the presence behind him. Yami was standing behind him in the darkness, holding out his arm yet too afraid to touch him, his own partner. Yugi couldn't face him though: not yet. Arms were on his shoulders, making him stand, but they weren't Yami's. They were from the outside, from the real world. While Yugi was trapped in his mind, something was going on. If only he could glance and see.

_They're dueling for you. Anzu is dueling Mai to help._

Anzu… one of his best friends since he was little. Slowly, he snapped out of his mind, missing something Jounouchi just told him and glanced up. His other self was right. They were dueling. And, with that thought, he forced himself back into his mind, back into the darkness. Right now, he didn't need help from Anzu nor Mai. He needed help from his other self. From Yami.

_I'm sorry, aibou._

Aibou. That was the first time he called him something like that. Partner. They were partners. Maybe that's why Yami let him take over, let him stop it. Because, from deep within the darkness, Yugi's light warned him to stop. And he did. Isn't that something worth trusting? Yami could have not let him take over. He could have killed Kaiba.

"You regret it," Yugi whispered, slowly turning around to face his other self. Yami's eyes widened slightly, but he shook his head.

_No. I don't regret it because I've learned from it. _

"And what did you learn?" Yugi's eyes cast away from Yami.

_To never break your trust again._

Yugi looked back at him, staring wide eyed at his other self. Tears filling his eyes, he quickly stepped toward him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. He let out a sob, clinging to his other self. To his Yami. Yami blinked in shock and for a moment, he didn't know what to do. That's when he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and smiled softly.

"I don't love Kaiba," Yugi whispered. "I love you!"

Yami clutched him tighter.

_Don't say that… not to me._

Yugi continued to hug him. "Why?"

_Because I might not be able to control what I might do to you._

Yugi slowly gazed up at his other self before smiling. "Do whatever you want to me."

Little did Yugi know, he had just given his other self consent.

Yami smiled a little, placing one hand under his little aibou's chin. Softly, he lifted the smaller boys face to his. Yami paused, before pressing his lips to Yugi's.

Yugi stiffened, unsure of exactly what to do. His other self… was kissing him… and he slowly began to kiss back.

_I love you, Yugi._

* * *

Alice: We were going to have a lemon but it seemed out of place in this little fluff shot.

Emily: Hope you liked it!

Océane: I was going to ruin Yugis innocence, but… (reccieves glares from other two)… I kindly stepped down from that position…

Alice: Here's what happens in the next PUPPYSHIPPING chapter:

Jounouchi could only stand there, his legs froze as Kaiba took five steps back. Only one step back to his death.


	2. Puppyshipping Suicide

Alice: New one-shot.

Emily: Please enjoy.

Alice: We're also going to update all of our stories along with a new one today. Well, it's not exactly Yu-Gi-Oh! or GX so yeah.

Emily: Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Title: Suicide

Summary: Jounouchi's thoughts on Seto Kaiba committing suicide to save Mokuba.

Pairings: Puppyshipping.

* * *

Suicide

Even when his father beat him, he managed. Didn't know how nor why, he just did. He hid the scars, hid the bruises, and didn't cause the slightest bit of suspicion. He never once cut himself or tried. He never even thought about killing himself. So, seeing the strong, coldhearted Seto Kaiba threaten to take another step back, ending his life, Jounouchi's heart froze. His breath became faster as tears came to his eyes. Suicide was the last option, in his opinion. The last… even for a boy like Kaiba… even for a man like Kaiba.

Before Yami could react, Jounouchi did. "ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?"

Seto turned to him, his eyes piercing his soul. Jounouchi's tears were on the brinks of his eyes. Shock appeared on the famous Kaiba's face but not much. Instead, he just sharpened the expression on his face. "I need to win."

"So you're willing to bet your life for a game?" Jounouchi hissed back.

"You don't understand anything," Seto snarled.

Jounouchi's heart began to beat even faster. Why did he care so much about Kaiba? Shouldn't he just let him die? Besides, he was trying to make Yugi lose so he couldn't rescue his grandfather…

"I understand enough," Jounouchi whispered but Seto could still here. "I understand you want something and because you're not getting it, you throw a fit. You're a kid that way. Grow up! Suicide is never an option! How would Mokuba react to you killing yourself? How would your family react? How would I react?"

That's when Kaiba's eyes widened to see the tears streaming down Jounouchi's stone cold face. Everyone stared at him in surprise as Kaiba suddenly thought it over. Mokuba wouldn't be too keen on him dying. Even if he was saved, he would be mad. If he wasn't saved, he would be furious with Seto. He would tell him to move on. He would tell him to be strong. He would tell him exactly what Jounouchi was telling him right now.

"Promise to save my brother."

That last statement left his lips without warning. Kaiba's eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hand. He never begged. He never said please. He demanded, received and moved on. Yami nodded slowly. "We'll save Mokuba."

Seto nodded as he stepped down, his head hanging low. "Then I lose the game."

* * *

"Why'd you do it?"

Jounouchi turned to see Kaiba standing there, a serious expression on his face. After they decided to have Seto come in with them, along with his other friends, Seto approached Jounouchi and blurted out what was on his mind. Jounouchi blinked. "Do what?"

"Saved me."

Jounouchi smiled softly. "You're not that much of a prick."

And for the first time, Seto Kaiba let out a soft laughter. One Jounouchi Katsuya would treasure forever.

* * *

Emily: Hope you liked it!

Alice: Well, not to update our other stories!

Emily: Dunno what the next chapter will be though…


	3. Tendershipping Sacrifice

Alice: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Emily: Here's a tendershipping one-shot.

Alice: Please enjoy!

* * *

Title: Sacrifice

Summary: After the duel with Yami Yugi, Ryou is wondering why Bakura gave himself up for him.

Pairings: Slight puzzleshipping, slight bronzeshipping, main tendershipping.

* * *

Sacrifice

* * *

"Why'd you do it?"

"Hm?" Bakura carelessly shifted his eyes towards Ryou, who was staring down at the ground of his soul room in confusion. Bakura raised an eyebrow, though he already knew what his light meant. Their thoughts were one at the moment because even Bakura was questioning why he wanted to, needed to, protect his light from Yami Yugi.

"Why did you save me?" Ryou daringly drifted his eyes towards Bakura, who appeared amused by his question. Bakura felt confusion and fear behind the link. He could understand the confusion and the fear, but he didn't want Ryou to fear him for some reason. He wanted a relationship like Yami and Yugi had. Though he bet it was more than simply close friends. He could see the bond between the two and tell that they were more to each other than anything else.

"I need your body to survive," the coldhearted response came out of him. Ryou's eyes went soft with sadness as he nodded, making Bakura feel the slightest bit guilty. He rolled his eyes at himself, wondering where these feelings were coming from all of the sudden. Most likely because his light was faced with near death because of him.

"And…" Bakura started, making Ryou turn around again, his eyes questioning what his dark was going to say. "I guess it's not that bad having someone other than that damn Malik around to talk to."

Ryou's eyes widened before a grin broke out. "I thought you loved Malik."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, scoffing in result. "As if. He's probably insane for Marik or something. Anyways, you need to get some sleep. I can't have a tired body."

Ryou nodded before closing his eyes. Bakura's eyes sharpened as his heart quickened in pace. Biting his lip, he walked over to his light, kissing him on the eyes before glaring at him, whose eyes opened in shock.

"Oh just fall asleep," Bakura snapped at him. Ryou giggled adorably before closing his eyes once again.

"I love you, Bakura," Ryou smiled softly. Bakura's eyes widened. He didn't know of Ryou purposely said that or not, considering he was tired, but he sighed and began petting the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bakura mumbled, a slight blush on his face. Maybe he the reason he saved Ryou was because he truly did need him.

Like how Marik needed Malik.

And how Yami needed Yugi.

* * *

Alice: Fluff! It blinds me~

Emily: Yeah, sorry it took so long to update.

Alice: Please tell us what you think!

Emily: Next is either going to be stepshipping or chaseshipping.


End file.
